The New Divas in Town
by Aaliyah Veda
Summary: There are two new divas in town of the WWE and their names are Aaliyah Johnson and Christina Miller. In business they go by Ashley and Chrissy. They are just like the Bella Twins but not twins but sisters/best friends. Can WWE change their lives of having to deal with the drama and the pain of hard break ups and relationships and marriage and even kids. What would these sisters go.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Okay this is my first but here are so thing you should know be for you read...

"": This means the Character is talking

(): This means any additional information I have to tell you

 _Hi_ : This means the character is thinking in their mind

|~|: This is a Paragraph Line Cut

 **~Name~** : if there name is bold that means that character is talking

Chapter 1: The First Day

(Raw Live)

 **~Aaliyah~**

Aaliyah and Christina was one their way to their first night at WWE Raw. Aaliyah can't wait to show up there and see what she got. Aaliyah was with Christina and she looked over at her wearing her belly shirt and her high wasted jeans and some sneakers. Aaliyah looked at her and said..

"Can you please stop texting people it's really annoying" I said

"Well it is my life you know sis" she said

I nodded and said "Well we are here now crazy" I said as I parked the car and got out with her suit case and wear a nice black crop top and some black high waters jeans with black heels on. She then walked in on her way inside the arena.

 **~Christina~**

Chrissy walked with her sister and said "I am going to go get my gear ready, I will see you in the locker room. I walked off and we to get her gear on her way there I bumped in to some one and that some one was CMpunk" I looked up and said "Oh my.." I said as holding my head. I then looked up and saw his face and said "I am so sorry that I have bumped into you" I said looking at him and walked away and went to see her sister.

 **~CMPunk~**

CMPunk saw her walk away and said to himself _"Who is that girl she looked what's that word I am looking for, oh yea Amazing"_ he went over to Jon(Dean Ambrose) and said "Do we have new divas because the one I just saw don't look like she works here at all" I said looking at him

Jon laughed and said "Well let's check it out then"

I and Jon walked around and said one of the newbies and went up to her and said "Hi I am Phillip and you are" I said looking at the newbie

Aaliyah looked at him and said "I am Ashley, but my real name is Aaliyah,my sister is Christina or Chrissy" she said looking at Phillip

I looked at her and said "Oh so her name is Christina and your he sister, makes sense you both look beautiful" I said looking at her

 **~Aaliyah~**

She looked at him and smiles and walked away and I began to walk over to Christina's locker room and knock on the door and said "Christina you in there" when she opened the door she was doing her make up.

"Christina did you meet a superstar today" I said while my hands was folded

She nodded and said "Yea Phillip, he is a really cute guy" she said looking at Aaliyah

"Look he is your business partner not your sex partner" I said

Christina smirks and said "Maybe he might become my boyfriend later on how know" she said with a smirk on her face

 **~Dean~**

After the match of him and Big show. He was sweating all over his forhead. Jon went to his locker room and went to see Phillip and said "Hey did you see the girls out their Ashley/Aaliyah was Amazing with her new move of the A-lock" I said

Phillip laughed and said "I think I like Christina more then Aaliyah, I mean she is cool be not my type she is mostly your type as crazy that's the word I was looking for"

I looked at him with a smile and said "Thank you I might just get her number and hey you did say you dig crazy chicks" I laughed

Aaliyah walked up to congrats on Dean's match and heard about crazy chick and said "So you both dig crazy chicks, me and my sister are both crazy so please we might just give you a heads up, see at Smackdown boys" she aids waving goodbye and walks away wearing her cute outfit that she has on before

Phillip laughed and said "Wow those sister's can really fuck with our minds can't they" he said laughing

"Well I think I like Aaliyah more then Christina, you can have her I have the sister that is way more cuter then your chick" he Dias with a laugh and walked off to the hotel and was on his Instagram looking though things.

 **~Christina~**

Once she got on the road she reached her hotel that she was at and went inside waiting for her sister, when she got there she said "What took you so long" I said

Aaliyah laughed and said "I was taking to Jon, about how Phillip and Jon dig crazy chick like us and I was like, how about we wait until Smackdown" She said laughing. I began to laugh and said "Phillip is a great guy and he is really funny I think I can find my self with him." She said

Aaliyah nodded


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

At the Hotel

 **~Aaliyah~**

After Smackdown last night I woke up and went got out of the bed, when I got up Christina was still sleeping, I went over to her bed and said "Christina get you before I leave your ass for breakfast" I said

Christina got up and said "Uhhhhh... Fine" she growled rolling over until she ends up on the floor. Christina looked at me and said "I happy now I am up" she said

I smiled and went my way to the shower and got dressed, I had on a read lace tank top with white high wasted jeans and her white and red heels and her long beautiful black hair with blonde tips at the end in a high ponytail. I grabbed my purse and said "Ready to go Christina" I said looking at her

 **~Christina~**

I looked at her and said "Yea let's go". Aaliyah and I went door stairs to where the breakfast was. I saw Phillip and I wanted to ask how was his night so I went over to him and said "Hey Phillip, I don't think we properly meet each other right so. My name is Christina" I said looking at her

Phillip turned around and saw the girl again and said to himself " _she is so beautiful, what do I say to her"_ "Well nice to meet you Christina, and since you know my name, how was your Night Chrissy"

I smiled at him and said "Yea it was good, I had fun you know sleep in my bed" I said laughing and I did to myself _"what the fuck did I just say having fun sleeping in my bed, he must think I am a whore"_

Phillip looked at her and said "Good to know" he said _"should I ask her to the party today or not, I am just going to ask her"._

Phillip looked at her and said "Hey Christina do you want to go to this party that is going on tonight with me everyone is going" he said looking in her brown beautiful eyes

I looked at him and said "Yea sure I would love to go with you" I said with a smile on my face

 **~Dean~**

I went over to Phillip and heard everything and said "Dude it took you three months just to ask her out" I said with a smile on his face.

Phillip laughed and said "Hey it's taking you years to ask out Aaliyah, just ask her to the party get her drunk and have fun" I said smiling at him.

I slapped his arm and said "Shut the fuck up man" I said as I made my way to Aaliyah and I said "Hey Aaliyah"

Aaliyah turned around and looked at him and said "Hey Jon, what's up"

I looked at her and said "So there is this party tonight an..."

Aaliyah cuts him off and said "I would love to even though it took you 3 months, but it's okay" she looked at him with a smile

I was a little confused and said "How do you even know I was going to ask you out" I said

Aaliyah looked at me and said "Christina told me that Phillip just asked her out and she told me that you was going to so I just pretend I didn't know" she said laughing at him

I looked stocked and said "Thanks for saying yes I guess" I went over to give her and hug and then breaks it and went over to to Phillip and said "Next time you tell I will kill you" I said looking at him.

Phillip laughed and said "At least she didn't say no" he said walking away.

At the Party

 **~Christina~**

Christina got out the shower puts on a tight black dress on with red and black heels. She walked over to Aaliyah and said "Are your ready to go have so fun"

Aaliyah turned around wear and tight red dress with Black and Red heels and said "Yea lets go"

When I opened the door I saw the guys and said "Hey guys" she said with a smile and laughed

 **~Aaliyah~**

Aaliyah looked at Jon and said "Jon you look great tonight" she said looking at him with a laugh

Dean looked at her and said "Looks like you to ladies are matching" I said looking at her and said "Ready to go ladies" he said looking at them

Me and Christina said "Hell yea" we walked with the guys to the cars, I was riding with Dean and Christina was riding with Phillip. Once we got there I wrapped my arm around his and walked inside and said "Let's party"

{One Hour Later}

 **~Christina~**

I was drinking with Phillip and she as enjoying herself just like Aaliyah was with Dean. Christina had already like 5 drinks and said "I am having so much fun, so you want to dance" she said looking at Phillip with a smile

Phillip was also drunk but not how Christina was "Hell yea"

Aaliyah looked over and saw that Christina was drunk again, she knew that Phillip would take her to his Hotel, so she was just busying having fun with Dean

I looked at Phillip and said "Do you want to go back to the hotel" she said with a smile

 **~CMpunk~**

I looked at her and said "Yea sure lets go then" I go in the car and drives to the hotel. Once they got there they went to my hotel room and shut the door. I placed her on the bed so she doesn't fall anywhere.

"Phillip, I want thank you for taking me here" she said taking off her shoes and going over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and added "I really appreciate it" she said

Before I could even say anything she kissed him and I kissed her back.

Christina then went to the hotel door and locks it and went over to Phillip and said " Make love with me Phillip"

I looked at her and said "Uh..." _What do I do, do I sleep with her or not lets just go with sleep with her"_ I went over and kissed her. I then picked her up and her legs were around my waist. I then sat on the bed looking at her right in her eyes. I the. Zipped down her dress and took it off of her just leaving her bra and panties on for now.

Christina came over and took off my shirt and started to kiss me with with lots of passion. I then took off her bra when he laid her on the bed making ma be on top of her. I started to give her small wet kisses all over her body and all over her neck and face. Christina started to moan in her mouth enjoying herself. She took off my pants along with my boxers. I then took off her pants throwing them across the room. I then put in my manhood in her wet spot and I was thrusting in and out of her. Christina started to moan louder and louder everything time I went a harder and faster pace. "Uh...Uh.. Phillip... harder...harder...faster" she said to him. Phillip hides his face in her neck while thrusting in and out of her.

 **~Dean~**

I looked at Aaliyah and said "Want to get out of here since Christina is gone"

Aaliyah looked at him and said "Yea let's just go, I had a lot of fun with you" she said looking at him

I laughed and said "I did to, I mean it was fun" when they got in the car and drives to the hotel. Me and her walked inside my hotel too and said "This was really..."

Aaliyah stopes him from talking by kissing him" she closed the door and locked it. She went over to me and pushed me over to the bed me laying there and she on top of me. I then kissed her back and she began to take off my shirt and then I zipped down her dress leaving her with a bra and panties on. I then flipped her over making me be on top of her and I began to give her wet kisses all over her neck down to her breast while taking off her bra he went dow even more taking of her panties and throw them across the room. Aaliyah then took off my jeans and along with my boxers, she wrapped her long on his waist and I began to put in my manhood in to her wet spots and began to thrust her in and out. Aaliyah's moans was getting louder and louder every time he went in her. "Uh...Uh...Dean..Uh.. Faster Dean.. Faster. Oh. Dean don't stop" she said to mean and he did what she told him to do. I then buried my head in to he neck kissing it all over.

{The Next Morning}

I might make the chapter 3 today or tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3: The Day After

{The Next Morning}

 **~Aaliyah~**

I woke up holding my head and sat up holding the blankets and looked around then looked next to her and it was Jon. I laughed and looked at him sleep and I went on top of him and gave him a kiss and said "That was amazing doll" she said looking at him

Dean woke up by Aaliyah kissing him and he said "Hey babe, you okay it's only 8'clock" he said

I looked at him and said "Dean it's Sunday not Saturday we have to go to the gym today for the Raw" she said looking at him

Dean looked at her and said "It's only 8'clock we have lots of time to train Aaliyah"

I looked at him and said "But.."

Dean cuts her off with a kiss and said "We have until 1'clock"

I looked at him and said "Yea your right I mean I get to spend more time with you anyways" I said looking at him

Dean laughed and said "Yea that means more sex for me" he said going on top of me and I laughed saying "I didn't even get sleep last night, you kept me up all night love" I said to him

Jon looked at me and said "I'm sorry I was just having way to much fun with you last night"

I nodded and she then wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and said "We can do

it maybe one more time" I said looking at him with a laugh

 **~Phillip~**

I woke up before Christina did. I looked at her and watched her sleep. She was waking up and she looked at him in his face and said "I must have got drunk didn't I" she said looking at me

"Yea you did and look where you ended up, sleeping with me" I said looking at her

Christina nodded and said "I had a good time with you last night though, I hope we didn't keep people up last night" she said looking at me

I turned my head and laugh and said "Nah maybe the only thing they could of heard was you moaning all night long"

Christina laughed and said "What time is it" I looked at her and said "8'clock"

She laid back down look at me and said "Shit Aaliyah must be wondering where I am"

I looked at her and said "Just call her room number"

She called and no one answered she looked at me and said "I am going to go shower and look for Aaliyah" I said looking at me she gave me a kiss and walked away

 **~Christina~**

I got out the shower and puts on the clothes that I had on last night and said "I will come back when I find Aaliyah and tell her okay" she closed the door behind her and walked to the room that Aaliyah was in. When she got in no one was in there. So I went back to Phillip's room and said "She is not in her room, do you know where Dean's room is"

He looked at her and said "Yea let me just get dressed" while he was getting dress they walked to Dean's room and and knocked on the door

 **~Dean~**

I heard a knock sound but he was busy thrusting in and out of Aaliyah. The knocks became louder and She said "Someone is knocking on the door Dean". The knocks became louder and said "WHAT THE FUCK!"

He grabbed a sheet of a blanket and went to the door and saw it was Phillip and Christina and said to Aaliyah "Your sister is at the door" he opened the door only leaving a crack of it open and said to them "Hey guys how's it going"

Christina looked at him and said "Is my sister in there with you Dean"

I nodded and said "Yea she is fine I promise" he said looking at her

Phillip laughed and said "You banged her sister didn't you Dean"

I nodded and said "Yea a couple of time maybe more" I said

Aaliyah walked up to the door and said "I am fine okay Christina"

Christina nodded and said "I will be with Phillip for the rest of the day until 1, so yea"

I laughed and said "You banged her and your talking about me"

Phillip laughed and said "Dude at least I didn't bang her all night long unlike you did"

I laugh and said "Yea yea yea,stop judging, you know once you get back in that hotel you was going to bang her even more"

Christina laughed and said "See you guys at the gym" she walked away holding Phillip's hand and went back in his room. She took off all her clothes and went back in his bed and said "Hey I know you wanted more"

Phillip laughed and said "I can't lie" he took of his jeans and went over to her kissing her neck and began to Thrust in and out of her.

{12:30pm}

 **~Aaliyah~**

I looked up at Dean and said "We have to go get ready to go to the Gym" I said looking at Dean with a smile rubbing his chest

Dean looked up at her and said "It only 12:30 babe"

I looked at him and said "Yea I hope you know I have to get ready and my things are in the room so I have to go Dean" I said looking at him

Dean looked at her and said "Okay Fine whatever you say Babe"

I looked at him and said "Don't get mad at me Jonathan just because I have to go" I said looking at him

Dean nodded and said "I will meet you at your room"

I left the room wearing what she had on last night. I ran into her room took a shower and puts on a purple shorts bra on and black leggings and her hair in a ponytail and wearing some sneakers.

I walked over to Dean's room with and went a bottle a water and knocked on his door.

 **~Christina~**

I opened the door and said "ready to go Aaliyah"

She nodded and said "Yea let's do this"

Jon,Phillip,Aaliyah and I walked to the cars to go to the gym. Once they got there they went and side and I said "Okay let's do this then"

Aaliyah laughed and said "Yea yea whatever"

 **~Phillip~**

I watch Christina work out with Aaliyah and I turned to Jon and said "Dude how in the world did you get to banged Aaliyah"

He laughed and said "You act like she got drunk and hoped in the bed with me, she wasn't even drinking a lot at the party"

I laughed and said "So your saying that she wanted it"

I nodded and said "Dahh just think about it"

He laughed and me and said "Dude I can't even believe how I got Christina, every guy wanted the girls. But we got them"

 **~Aaliyah~**

I looked at Christina and said "CMPunk, out of all people him" I said looking at her

Christina nodded and said "Dean Ambrose out of all people him, he is crazy"

I laughed and said "Look he is cute and get in bed and that's just his character and he is very sweet to" I said looking at him

Christina nodded and said "Same here" she said to me

 **~Dean~**

I went up to Aaliyah and said "Hey babe"

Aaliyah was lifting weights and she puts them door and looks at Dean saying "Hey what's going on"

I looked at her and said "Do you want to come to my place in Ohio"

Aaliyah nodded and said "sure" she added "Where is Raw at this time"

I answer her and said "In my hometown in Ohio" I said to her

She nodded and was in stock said "That's great I am so happy for you" She gave me a kiss and went back to working out

 **~Christina~**

I looked at Phillip and said "Hey can we talk maybe somewhere private"

He nodded and went went outside to talk and said "Hey what's up"

I looked at him and said "About last night, I understand it was only a one night thin.."

He cuts me off and said "For the last 3 months you was working here I had a crush on you and this wasn't really a one night stand for me it meant a lot to me that I slept with you"

I laughed and said "Wow I didn't think that you actually care for me, so does that me we, us is a thing"

He nodded and said "Yea now can we go back inside and train" he said laughing

I nodded and walked back inside and I went to hug him and went to finish working out.

{Monday Night Raw}


	4. Chapter 4: Party in Ohio

(Sorry Guys I was on Vacation and I couldn't bring my laptop to finish writing so here is the next chapter I will post every Tuesday,Thursday,Saturday)

{Monday Night Raw}

 **~Christina~**

I was driving with Phillip on our way to Raw which is in Ohio. I looked over at Phillip and said "Are we almost there babe" I said

He nodded and said "Yea babe we are a few blocks away"

I nodded and gave him and little kiss and said "What time is it" I said looking at him

He looked at me and said "1'oclock"

I nodded and said "Don't you have a home in Ohio" I said

He laughed and said "Yea it's not that far from here though, I am going to stop by there anyways to get somethings over can one if you like?" he said looking at me

I giggled and said "Yea sure, why we are it, why don't we have a little fun"

He laughed and said "Yea why not just tell Aaliyah before she go all crazy in the both of us"

I looked at him and said "Fine, whatever you want to do Phillip" I texted Aaliyah saying that "Hey I will meet you up by 6'clock promise"

He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my cheek

 **~Aaliyah~**

I woke up naked when my phone started buzzing all over the place. I sat up and read the text messages and texted "Yea whatever" I texted her. I looked around Dean's bedroom and no one was in here but me. I grabbed some covers and went downstairs in the kitchen and said "What are you doing Dean" I said

"Making Lunch for us" he said

I laugh and said "Aw, that is so sweet babe, but you didn't have to make me lunch"

He laughed and said "Yea I kinda had to, I got hungry right after we had a little fun"

The phone rang and Dean walked over to answer it and said "Hello, who is this"

 **~Seth Rollins~**

I answered Dean question and said "Seth and can I come over today"

Dean responded and said "Yea me and Aaliyah is here maybe you can bring your new girlfriend" he said laughing

I laughed and said "Shut up I will be there in 20 minutes Dean"

He laughed and said "Yea yea"

 **~Dean~**

I laughed and hanged up on him and turned to Aaliyah and said "Hey Colby is coming in 20 minutes so I think you should get dressed and shower."

She nodded and went up stairs and went to shower and get dressed.

I went upstairs to go but a shirt on and find so shoes to put on as well. When Aaliyah came out the shower that's when the door bell ring. I ran door stairs to open it and said "Welcome people I don't like"

Colby laughed and said "I hope you know I brought this house for you Dean

I laughed and said "Whatever, but where is the new love in your life" I said

Colby laughed and said "She is right here" He said smiling

 **~Aaliyah~**

I waked down stairs and saw the guys and a girl that looks very similar to a long ago friend that I knew. I had on a pink tank top and black pants on with her converse and said "Hey guys what going on"

The girl answered and said "We are good Aaliyah, I mean I haven't seen you in 4 years"

I looked at her and said "Mercedes, what happened to your hair I missed you when we was kids"

She laughed and said "Is good to see you with someone you really like"

I laughed and said "Where in the hell have you been" I said

She looked at me and said "I was in the NXT, but now I am in the WWE"

I said with a laugh"I am so happy for you Sasha"

 **~Colby~**

I was stocked that Aaliyah knew Mercedes I nodded and said "I didn't know you knew each other"

She hugged me and laughed "We knew each other since Kindergarten"

Aaliyah nodded and me and said "We have some good memories together you know Colby"

I laughed and said "Okay so I going to tell to Jon about something important about tonight"

Aaliyah looked at me and said "Yea go ahead I can talk to Sasha"

 **~Dean~**

I walked over in to the study room with Colby and said "So what's up, what's going on"

He looked at me and said "It's about Aaliyah and you what's going on now"

I nodded and said "Well we only been together for only been 3 weeks not that serious"

He giggled and said "Really and you did it with her wh..."

I cut him off and said "Dude really, you don't need to know that okay"

He nodded and said "You're right I just walked to know how the twins do in bed" he laughed and said "Just kidding"

I nodded and said "Your one pain in a ass to be wwe world heavyweight champion"

He laughed and said "Sasha can you and Aaliyah come please"

I looked at him like I knew what was going on but I didn't.

 **~Christina~**

After waking in Phillip's bed she turn around he was right next to her playing with my head and said "Good afternoon babe"

He looked straight at my eyes and said "Good afternoon, we need to start getting ready soon you know"

I looked at him and said "how soon"

He said "About in 2 hours"

I nodded and said "We still have a little time laugh for another round"

He laughed and said "Yea sure one more round"

I smiled and went on too on him and started kissing him all over his neck

 **~Sasha~**

I walked in the room and said "What do you want Colby"

He looked at me and said "Can I talk to you in private please"

I nodded and said "Yea sure why not"

We walked over to where they could here us

He looked at me and said "How long have we been together for"

I looked at him and said "About a month"

He looked at me and said "Well I am so glad that we are still together and that we can have many mor..."

I cut him off and laughed and said "Well next time try remembering what you are going to say next time.

{Monday Night Show Time}

 **~Aaliyah~**

I was driving with Dean on our way to Monday Night Raw tonight. I looked over at Dean and said "Dean who are you fighting tonight I am just curious and plus you been really quiet since we started to drive"

He looked at me and said "Nothing its just nothing"

I nodded and said "So now you want to keep secrets from me"

He looked at me and said "Aaliyah it's nothing don't worry about it okay, it's not that serious"

I looked at him and said "Can you just tell me what's wrong"

He looked at me and said "Aaliyah its N.O.T.H.I.N.G nothing, do you need anything else to help you spell it out"

I looked at him in a upset way and said "I will drive with my sister on the way back to your house to get my bags"

He looked at me and said "For what Aaliyah, don't be like that it's nothing serious"

I looked at him and said "Then can you quiet being a baby and just tell me what is going on"

He looked at me and said "I think I am in love with you Aaliyah

 **~Wait for the Next Chapter to find out what Happens NEXT!~**


	5. Chapter 5:When You Have to Much Fun

{Monday Night Raw Live}

 **~Aaliyah~**

I was in shock and when I parked the car I went and grabbed my suit case and ran inside before Dean could even talk to me and I end up running in to Christina

 **~Christina~**

I was already at the arena waiting for Aaliyah to show up and when I saw here I went and grabbed her and went inside the locker room and said to her "Where the hell have you been you have a match that is coming right after Phillip's and Jonathan's"

She looked at me and said "Okay can I just a least get ready so I can perform Thanks you"

I nodded and said "No problem"

 **~Aaliyah~**

When I finished getting dressed I went over to open the door for Christina to get in and said "Hey, you can come in now, I have to tell you something very important"

She looked at me and said "Yea what's the problem little sis"

I nodded and said "One, don't call me little sis like no, and second Dean just told me that he loves me and we only been going out for 6 weeks"

She looked at me shocked and said "Wow ahh.. That sounds like Dean alright I mean how do you feel about him I mean you slept with him a lot of times but not more then me and Phil..."

I cut her off and said "I like him to and I really don't want to here about your sex life okay"

She laughed and said "Yea yea yea"

I looked at her and said "Don't get pregnant at the last minute, we both want our careers to be the same"

She laughed and said "Shut up I am not that stupid there are a thing called condoms"

I rolled my eyes and left the locker room waiting for Dean to finish his match.

 **~Dean~**

After the match that I won against Bray Wyatt he saw Aaliyah standing there and said "What do you want now Aaliyah as you can see I am a little busy right now"

She looked at me and said "Need help to your locker room tough guy"

I nodded and once we reached my locker room I went over and seat on the couch and said to her "Seat with me before your match starts"

She sat down right next to me and she said "Dean I had the best time with you but I just want to say that I..."

I cut her off and said "Your going to break up with me I understand if I scared you about the I love you thing"

She laughed and said "Dean why would I want to break up with you I mean I.. I think I also in love with you to Dean"

He looked stock and said "Really I am so glad for you babe" I said giving her a small kiss on her lips and got up to start packing to go home. And added "Well You should go and start getting with this scene with me, you and Sasha"

She nodded and said "The good thing is I get to slap her right after she kisses you"

I laughed and said "You better get going"

She nodded and said "Yea your right" before she walked outage walked over to me a whispered "I love you Jon" she said giving me a kiss and walked out

I laughed and gets ready for the big shocker.

 **~Aaliyah~**

When the scene was finished I walked over to my locker room to get changed in to my outfit that I had on before. I walked out with my suit case on my way to Christina's locker room and said "Christina hurry up we don't got all day"

She laughed and said "Yea I am coming"

She opened the door and came out with her suit case and Phillip hold her hand.

I looked at her and said "Dude really can't you don't that at your house"

She smiled and said "Yea but like in the locker room it s..."

I cut her off and said "Shut up your not helping"

 **~Seth~**

I was waking pass the sister's locker room and said "Hey guys if you don't mind there is a party at my house that is 3 days long and 2 nights. Want to join us"

They all nodded and said "Yea why not"

I laughed and said "Okay why don't you guys start driving to my house and I will see you there"

Aaliyah looked at me and said "Yea and where is you house"

I looked at her and said "In Tampa"

She looked at me and said "Oh I was going to spend time with Jon in Ohio"

Dean walked up and said "How about this me and Aaliyah and if you gust want to come (Christina and Phillip) will meet up at your house tomorrow"

I nodded and said "Alright see you tomorrow afternoon"

Dean nodded

{At Dean's House}

 **~Phillip~**

I walked inside Dean's mansion and was hold Christina's hand saying "I think I should live here for now on"

Dean looked at me and said "Yea sure you can rent out on of the rooms its 10,000 a month" he said laughing

I slapped the back of his head and said "Yea right I already have 5 houses around the world"

I went over to Christina and said "Why don't we go check out the room"

 **~Christina~**

I looked up at him and said "Yea totally and maybe we can play a little more" I said smiling

He smiled at me and said "I would love to play around with you"

Aaliyah looked at me and said "Yea go ahead but do it in the Guests House" I said

I looked at her and said "Yea yea whatever you say"

We walked over to the guest room and Phillip picked me up and my legs was wrapped around his waist and he took all me in the bedroom and took all my clothes off and pushed me to the bed and started trusting in and out of me repeatedly

 **~Aaliyah~**

I was changing in to my clothes in Dean room changing in to my night clothes. I turned around and I saw that Dean was behind me and said "Was you watching me change Dean"

He nodded and said "You act like your not resettable to see you naked"

I laughed and said "I mean like I know I am cute and all b.."

He cut me off and said "Your are more then Cute you are beautiful and sexy"

I smirked and said "Well how about to tell me how beautiful I am in the bed where we make love at"

He smiled and said "Then there was no point of changing I mean you could of just easily rip it off of you babe"

I looked at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me took be him a kiss. Then I let him take off my clothes and drop me on the bed he took off his shirt and pants and climbed on top of me and and put in his man hide inside of me and started trusting in and out in a faster pace every time. My moans became louder and louder every time. I moved my hand and I put them on Dean's back and I started to scratch his sweaty body.

{The next morning}

 **~Christina~**

I woke up before Phillip woke up I quietly tried to get up from the bed to go to the bathroom but before I can he wrapped his arm around my waist and said "Where you going" in a sleepy way

I looked at him and said "I am going to the bathroom to go pee if you don't mind"

He looked at me and said "Yea go ahead and I will be here sleeping until you get back"

I nodded and got up and went over to my purse to get one pregnancy test and ran inside of the bathroom and I was holding in my pee to pee on this dumb stick. The only reason why I was worried because the one I always bring on just in case and two the condom broke last night.

I called Aaliyah's phone and hoping that she would answer.

 **~Aaliyah~**

I heard my phone ring and tried to move towards it and it picks it up and said "Hello" in a sleepy voice

Christina said "Aaliyah I need you help now I am in trouble"

I sat up a bit and Dean turned over to the other side and said "What kind of trouble is everything okay"

Christina said "Can you just get your butt over here before Phill...

I said "Hello, Hello, Christina" I hanged up and puts a rob over my body and puts on some other snipers and ran out the door to go to walk over to the guest room

 **~Phillip~**

I heard the conversation with Her and Aaliyah and I went and the door wasn't locked and I went it the bathroom and said "What kind a trouble are you in to Christina"

She looked at me in a crying face and said "Nothing don't worry about it okay I just needed Aaliyah right now"

I looked at her and said "So now you don't want to talk to me right"

She nodded and said "If I told you, you probably would of broke up with me"

I look at her and said "What the hell are you talking about Christina"

Aaliyah came in and said "Christina what the fuck is going on here"

Christina said "Look can I talk to Aaliyah alone please Phillip" I said in a weeping voice.

I nodded and closed the bathroom door.

 **~Christina~**

I looked at Aaliyah and said "I think I am pregnant Aaliyah"

I looked shocked and her and said "What the fuck we talked about this shit yesterday and you don't listen to me"

I got up in her face and said "What the fuck are you talking about I did use a condom and it could of broke"

She got back at me and said "You just ruined your own career Christina I mean like I warned you and look where you needed up at in this stage and I hope you know you going to have to tell him do you understand"

I looked at her and said "Yes mom"

She looked at me giving angry looked and walked out I yelled out "You still will be there for me Aaliyah" I looked over to Phillip and walked up to him wrapping my arm around his neck and said "Baby I need to tell you something"

 **~Phillip~**

I looked at her face and moved her hands off of my neck and said "What is wrong with you why won't to tell me anything I mean your sister is even mad at you"

She looked at me and said "I don't want to lose you or my sister just please promise me you won't leave me after everything I tell you"

I nodded and said "I would never do that I love you to much to do that okay just tell me and stop making me worry more about you"

She nodded and said "I think last night was great but like I think we went to hard and the condom broke off and I think your sperm went inside me and connected to my eggs" and then added "I believe that I am pregnant based on the test I took and they all say the same thing"

My eyes were wide open of what she that she was pregnant and he knew his career was over like really over. I looked at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead and said "I will never leave you and I will always be here for you and our unborn child no matter what happens"

She smiled at me and said "You really love me Phillip"

I looked at her and said "Yes I am really in love with you Christina"

She looked at me and said "I love you to Phillip"

 **~Next Chapter will be up on Tuesday lets wait and see how Aaliyah will take it when she finds out that her sister is okay of keeping the baby~**


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Boom

(Sorry Guys I know I was supposed to Post Yesterday but all of my work got deleted of the Doc thing so know I am posting it now)

~Dean~  
I woke up and I realized that Aaliyah was not next to me I turned around and saw her sitting in front of the bed looking upset I crawled my way to the front of the bed and said "What's the matter babe had a bad dream"

She looked at me and said "You're up, that's good" She said looking down

I looked up at her and said "What happened Aaliyah"

She looked at me and started to cry and said "Christina is pregnant"

I looked at her and said "How is that even possible I mean they always use a condom, maybe it broke or something"

She nodded and said "Yea you're right, I can't be mad at her for that it's just that it is last minute and out career is on the same level as the Bella Twins"

I looked at her and gave her a kiss and said "The fans still love you for stuff that you did in the ring no matter what and remember your sister is only taking 9 months off it's not that serious and Phillip is only taking off 3 months and plus You get to be an aunt and probably I get to be a uncle"

She laughed and said "Yea if we get married and we last for a little while"

I kissed her neck and said "Why don't you just come back to bed with me and sleep until we have to go"

She laughed and said "Yea I think I need to sleep get this out of my mind right now"

I nodded and then I heard knocking on the door

~Aaliyah~  
I looked at Dean and said "I will get it okay don't move" the doorbell just kept on ring and I said out loud "I am coming my god" when I opened the door a woman was standing there and she said.

"Hi I am Sarah and I am looking for Jonathan Good"

I nodded and said "Ah yea he is just up in his bedroom getting dressed"

She looked at me and said "Oh so Jonathan can home drunk again and brought another hoe home"

I looked at her and got all up in her face and said "Umm I don't think we meet I am Aaliyah Johnson and I hope you know I will beat you down bitch"

She looked at me and said "Bring it on hoe"

I grabbed her hair and slapped her in the face and she started screaming

Dean came down running down the stairs and said "What the hell is going here"

~Dean~  
I looked at her and said "What the hell are you doing here Sarah you have no right to be here at all"

She came up to me and said "Jonny I miss you so much please come back to me we can be together again I really miss you"

I looked at her and said "Sarah get away from me before I call the cops I am so serious right now"

She looked at me and said "Baby that hoe over there just want your money I don't want it I just want to be with you"

I looked at her and said "Sarah you went in my bank account and took all the money out of it and second of all she is not a hoe she is my girlfriend and we work in the same place so please leave before I call the cops"

Aaliyah looked at me and went upstairs in to the bedroom and said to me "tell me when your done with this okay I will be upstairs"

I nodded and said "Okay yea sure"

She looked at me and said "Look Dean I want to be married with you again ple..."

I cut her off and said "I divorced you because you was taking my money yes I did love you but you taking my money is not right, so get the fuck out my fucking house that I paid for"

She nodded and said "Fine after the final papers are done I will be taking all of your money"

I laughed and said "Actually I will be taking your money and your million dollar mansion in Tampa and your 3 cars because you was cheating in our marriage with John Cena, and one of my closest friends so yea bye bye Sarah"

She left and slammed the door behind her

~Aaliyah~  
I was laying down in the bed hearing the whole conversation down stairs. Dean was walking up the stairs and inside the bedroom and said "Hey babe you okay you look down"

I looked at him and said "No I am not okay your ex-wife just called me a hoe"

He looked at me and said "She should even be talking right now at all I already called my lawyer to figure out how much do I get out of her for the cheating with two guys in our marriage and taking my money and also threatening you also counts because she is not even supposed to be around me anyways"

I looked at him and sighed and said "Yea okay and question, why didn't you tell me that you was married before"

He looked say me and said "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to feel like I don't care about you and stuff like that I was the one who divorced her and believe me I was not expecting that to happen to me at all"

I smiled at me and said "So what if we got married and like we end up maybe having kids what do you think about that Jon"

He laughed and said "I mean I will be happy to have children with you and get married if I really feel like we are happy in our own ways you know"

I smiled and said "The good news is that I am happy about that to you know but I was not expecting to be an aunt at the in my late 20's"

He laughed at me and said "Hey we are both old here Aaliyah"

I laughed and said "Yea I know but still"

~Christina~  
I walked inside the main house and went up where Dean and Aaliyah is. I knocked on there bedroom door and said "Can you open the door please"

When the door open it was Dean standing there and he said "Hey Christina, why are you up so early"

I laughed and said "It's 9'clock Jon"

He looked at me and said "Oh shit I must have fall asleep when I was getting dressed"

I laughed and said "So like can I come in since my sister is taking forever"

He laughed and said "Ah yea sure just wait for her on the bed"

I nodded and then looked out the window and looked over at Dean and said "Ah Jon who is that girl in your backyard and trying to get inside the house"

He walked over to the window and said "Oh that's my crazy ex-wife"

I laughed and said "I can see that"

He laughed and said "Yea I changed the locks so she can't get in at all"

I looked at him and said "Like can I say something to her"

He laughed and said "Nah don't worry about it Aaliyah gave up a big beating"

I laughed and then Aaliyah came out of the bathroom and said "What is she doing in here Dean"

~Aaliyah~  
I looked over at Christina and said "What the hell do you want from me Christina"

She looked at me and said "Ah my sister that who I want and not my mom"

I looked at her and said "Look if you want to have the baby have it I don't give two shits, the only thing you are doing now is ruining your own career for the year"

She nodded and said "Yea your right it's my fault that I had sex with him and that I love him so much and now you know what you don't have to be part of my child's life at all"

I looked at her and said "Of course I want to be in your child's life it's just that it's just to soon"

She hugged me and said "I love you Aaliyah"

I laughed and said "I know you do now get the fuck off of me"

She laughed

~Phillip~  
I walked inside the house and went in the refrigerator and got some beer and then Christina, Aaliyah and Jon came down and I said "Hey guys"

Dean looked at me and said "Really dude what did I tell you about going in my refrigerator and taking my last fucking beer"

Aaliyah laughed and said "Oh stop the crying Dean it's just a beer"

Dean looked at her and said "Yea but he always likes to take the last one"

They all laughed and then Christina came up to me and whispered "I talked to her and we should be all good now"

I nodded and whispers back at her and said "That's good babe" he said giving me and kiss on the cheek

Then knocking came from the door and Phillip opened and said "Jon  
crazy ex-wife is outside your house again"

~Seth~  
I walked in and said "Wait your hot crazy ex-wife is outside"

Jon looked at me and said "Dude don't think about I mean seriously"

I nodded and said "Anyways what's going on with you guys"

Aaliyah looked at me and said "Nothing Really, but my sister's pregnancy"

I looked at Christina and Phillip and said "Christina your pregnant and Phillip well played"

He looked at me and said "Shut up okay I was not expecting this to happen"

I walked over to Jon and said "Don't do the same thing to Aaliyah okay, she's not ready to give up a good kicking ass career"

He nodded and said "I wasn't plan on getting her pregnant dumb ass I have a good kicking ass career as well"

I laughed and said "I know I was just saying"

He laughed and said "Yea I know and hey we are not going to the party but we are still going to Tampa to my house"

I nodded and said "Yea I totally understand"

~Dean~  
I looked at them all and said "I need to talk to Aaliyah alone, I will be right back"

They all said "awwwwwww"

I looked at them and said "Shut the fuck up idiots"

Aaliyah looked at me and said "What the problem babe"

I looked at her and said "Do you want to move in with me and Tampa"

She nodded and said "OMG Jon yes, some where we can have privacy and I don't have to worry about my sister" She said wrapping her arms around my neck and jumped on me making her legs wrapping around my waist and kissed me

I laughed and said "Okay you didn't have to do all of that but still I like it though" I started to making out with her and then we ended up seating on the bed making out

Christina knocked on the door and said "Aaliyah I will see you in Tampa okay I am going to go to Phillip's house in Tampa and I will meet you up in our house okay promise"

Aaliyah nodded and said "Yea I will meet you there after I go to Jon's House" I looked at Jon and said "I think I need to go and start leaving Ohio to go to Tampa babe"

I nodded and said "Yea start packing and I will start as well"

{Later in Tampa}

~Christina~  
I looked over at Phillip and said "Nice house it's a beauty"

He laughed and said "Thanks this took work to do but still this is my wife and my cars are my girlfriend and you are my first as always"

I smiled and said "I better be your first"

We walked inside and we walked inside the living and sat on the couch and said "Alright so what's the plan for when comes out"

He laughed and said "Or , I mean or you can use my last name whatever you want"

I laughed and said "Okay let's not worry about that right now but we figure out where we going to live"

He looked at me and said "I mean we both live in Tampa so we just have to pick which house to live in"

I nodded my head and said "I mean I am fine moving in with you because you have more space and a cool as backyard for the baby"

He laughed and said "Yea okay I am fine with that as well"

I looked at him and said "What's wrong Phillip"

He looked at me and said "I am so sorry for what I did to you I mean it all my fault an.."

I cut him off and cupped his face and said "Hey you know it's not your fault it is also mine to I should've stopped when it broke, but I just wanted to keep on going because it felt so good"

He laughed and said "Really I feel that good maybe we should go up stairs and make sure that the baby it okay in there"

I laughed and said "Yea between my legs right"

He laughed and said "Dahh that where the baby comes out"

I laughed when he picked me up and brings me into the bedroom and puts me down and start to makeout with me and shuts the door.

~Dean~  
When we walked inside the house to look around, I looked at her and said "Welcome home Aaliyah"

She looked at me and kissed me and said "I really love it here and this house is huge just like the one in Ohio"

I laughed and said "Well you know I like my houses big and since I have two big houses now"

She nodded and said "Did you talk to your lawyer Jon"

I laughed and said "The divorce will be final by tomorrow when I go to court and stuff like that"

She laughed and said "At least you didn't have a baby with her"

I looked at me and said "What is that supposed to mean Aaliyah I mean just because your sister is pregnant does mean you have to our children yet"

She looked at me and said "I am just saying I am not ready to be a mother yet Jon and if it was your child then we would of been married of course"

I looked at her and said "And what if we were married"

She laughed and said "Then it just happened it's not that serious babe" she said wrapping her arms around my neck

I moved her arms off my neck and said " I am serious I don't want what Christina and Philip did alright"

She laughed and said "I am not like her okay and just because we have lots of sex doesn't mean I am going to get pregnant"

I looked at her and said "That's what you say now Aaliyah"

She looked at me and said "Whatever Jon you can keep acting like that all you want but that is the wrong attitude you're giving me right now" she said and rolling her eyes walking away in the kitchen

I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her waist and kisses her neck said "Oh come on baby don't be like that"

She looked at me and said "Oh now you want to hug me all over and kiss my neck"

I looked at me and said "Look come on I am trying here"

She looked at me and turned around and said "You try way too hard okay" she said wrapping her arms around me and pulls me in closer and starts to make out with me and takes off my shirt

I picked her up and I place her on the counter and said "Really in the kitchen where I eat at" I said laughing

She looked at me and said "Stop the complaining Jon we did it mostly everywhere"

I nodded and said "Yea you got a point"

{1 hour later}

~Seth~  
I walked inside Jon's house and walked around and I heard noises from up stairs. I walked upstairs and said "What the fuck is that noise" I went upstairs and I went where the noise was and walked in the bedroom and saw Jon and Aaliyah

Jon looked at me and said "What the fuck Colby" He said getting up quickly and wrapping the towel around his waist and said "What the hell why are you in my house"

I laughed and said "You told me to come over to hang out remember and looks like you're pretty busy right now"

He looked at me and said "I said in a hour"

I laughed and said "Dude it been an hour an.."

Aaliyah cuts me off and said "Umm I am go to be go over to Philip's house to see Christina so I leave you to alone I guess, so bye Jon and I will see you tonight then"

Jon nodded and said "Yea I will see you later then love you"

Aaliyah laughed and gives me a kiss and said "Luvs you to babe" she walked out the house and went in her car and drives away

Jon looked at me and said " let me put some clothes on like now"

I laughed and said "Yea sure go ahead"

After Jon puts his clothes on we went over to the living room and sat down and said "So what do you need to talk about Colby"

I sat down and said "We need to talk about Sasha"

Jon nodded and said "Okay keep talking"

I nodded and said "I think I am in love with Sasha like I really love her"

Jon laughed and said "Why should I care again"

I nodded and said "Because you slept with her before you an Aaliyah even got together that night"

Aaliyah walked and said "Really you banged my best friend before you banged me and the funny thing is I just forgot my new house keys"

~See if Aaliyah stays with Jon/Dean Ambrose and will anything be the same when Phillip gets drunk and sleeps with Christina enmity April/AJ Lee and will Christina sleep with John Cena for Revenge find out on Friday and write in the reviews to see what you think will happen next~


End file.
